


A Missing Blanket

by Kralj



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, post-truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kralj/pseuds/Kralj
Summary: Venom faces the truth about Quiet, himself, and his mission.





	A Missing Blanket

A butterfly.

Without any rhyme or reason, Venom was trapped again in the deserts of Afghanistan. Venom felt grains of sand and stone whip against his body and his face, causing him to pull up his scarf and goggles. He drew his eyes to the ground as well and noticed a lack of firearms at his hips. Quickly patting down his sides, Venom found nothing. He shook his head as the sand raged against him further. His arms swarmed around his back and were just as unfruitful in their search. His eyes darted around his location afterward. No outposts, no signs of the enemy... just trapped somewhere halfway across the world from Motherbase. How did he get here? No radio lay at the side of Venom either. Pequod wouldn't land during a sandstorm anyway. But off in the distance, Venom heard hooves. Charging hooves.

Born from the sands of time, D-Horse appeared next to Venom. Without much thought, Venom quickly jumped on top of the horse. He always was a faithful companion. When things looked difficult, D-horse was just there. Venom Snake charged out of the sandstorm, keeping his head down as more bits of debris rained down upon him. Venom simply closed his eyes the whole time and let his faithful stead save him from disaster. He kept one hand firmly wrapped around the horse's head, but another on top of his mane, almost as if he was petting him. As time went on, Venom could feel the sand's attack abate, and after a few minutes, the two of them reached a valley and corner, where D-horse promptly bucked suddenly and shook Venom off him. As Venom rolled around on the ground he opened his eyes to see D-horse running away, just past the corner. 

Confused, stunned, and shocked, Venom reached out a hand and whistled for the horse, but before long the view of that bucking bronco escaped past the stone and landscape of Afghanistan. Venom did not have much time before he realized that the storm had not ended either. It crept along from behind, and he could see the vast fog of grey and orange wind itself up and head toward him on a path of destruction. He had gotten his hopes up, having declared his victory early. There was no escaping nature, however, as Venom knew. He would know have to face the music, perhaps once and for all. Venom thought he saw even a butterfly at the head of the storm, heralding it's doom, but shook his head. He was just seeing things. With the last few seconds he had left, he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he gasped for air and quickly rolled around in his bed. His arms extended outward as if wanting to welcome something. He was missing his blanket! His pony-tailed blanket. Venom's heart was beating quickly, but he closed his eyes and practiced breathing, which helped calm him down. Venom also imagined his blanket on top of him, and how she would sneak away in the middle of the night sometimes to stay with him. Though neither one of them would ever admit it - Quiet most of all, considering her inability to speak, they were a couple, or at least something. Venom remembered how the two of them would cuddle close together, with her on top of his large chest, hence the nickname "blanket". Of course, sometimes their cuddling sessions would turn into a little more than just "cuddling". Those nights really helped the two of them relax.

Venom Snake rolled out of bed and peered out the window of his room. Though the Truth was known to Venom, Motherbase went on as usual. Charging Rhino was teaching the new recruits how to aim. D-dog was out running about and barking at this and that. But Venom felt like something was missing. His eyes looked down to a small photo of Quiet in the corner of his windowsill - invisible to anyone except those inside the room. Then he heard a knocking on the door. 

Venom grumbled. "Come in,"

With the click of his crutches, another abandoned man entered Venom's abode. His blonde hair was ruffled without much care. His blank eyes were hidden behind those sunglasses, but Venom could always tell what his friend was looking at it. He took a few paces into Venom's room and looked toward his direction. "Boss... how are you handling it?" 

Venom continued to look out his window, he sighed and sat down on the window sill, edging off to the side so as not to disturb that photo. "I'm not dead yet Kaz," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Did you find out anything about...?"

Kaz shook his head. "Nothing. Not even a body. I never trusted her, you know that Boss. But if she really saved your life like you said... I just thought that there was no room for angels here,". The blonde man then adorned a frown upon his face. "Are you really going go through with this, Boss? You know, you don't have to do it. That guy - "Snake", I'm done with him. He betrayed you, he betrayed me! Our entire organization is just some front, a coverup for the 'real' thing while _we_ suffer all the sin of his - "

"Relax," Venom advised. "Anger isn't going to change the situation," Venom ran his hand through his hair. Venom tried to, at least, before his fingers crashed against that stupid shrapnel horn that got lodged into his head. His fingers curled around it, and he almost wanted to yank it out of his head right then and there. For some reason though, the shrapnel felt shorter than it usually was. It was harder to grab on to.

"There's also Ocelot, Boss. How are we going to deal with him? He's been working with that traitor the whole time!" Kaz stated, smashing his handicap onto the ground in a forceful burst.

"We'll keep him,"

"Why!?"

"I'll follow along with his plan. We'll develop Motherbase further, into a real 'Outer Heaven'. Where none of us will be used or manipulated for our own ends. I've got a duty now, Kaz. We can't walk away from all of this. Those men down there... they're looking for someone to look up to," Venom explained, gazing out his window again, his eyes shifting from a training squad to the medical center. "I'll be keep the vision of our heaven alive, but not for the Boss's reasons. But for you all - and for my own. As long as I keep that heaven alive, Ocelot will help us, whether he likes it or not,"

Kazuhira took a large breath. "I just can't believe it. Like a damn fiddle. How much blood have you and I invested in this charade, physical no less!? How much have we given our lives for that guy, and he throws us away for the next best thing. Even the hope of the next best thing, who knows if he'll even be successful! He used us! He abandoned us! And Ocelot just stood there the whole time, twiddling his thumbs and choosing to play along with this theater. I'm going to have my revenge, Boss. He won't cross Kazuhira Miller ever again,"

Venom's eyes shifted to that photo. A smiling face and warm brown eyes greeted him. "Motherbase is missing someone, too. She might not want to be found, though. Maybe I should stop looking for her,"

_I cheated death thanks to you_

Kaz shook his head. "Boss, you know I've been trying my best, but isn't the truth a little more important than trying to get your 'girlfriend' back?"

Venom was quiet for a moment. "You're right. Have everyone ready at noon. I'm giving a speech. I've kept them waiting long enough,"

For some reason unknown even to Kaz, he smiled. "You got it, Boss,"

 


End file.
